


squirrel hugs

by squirrelhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jisung in a squirrel onesie UWU, M/M, Minho is a good bf, Rapper!Jisung, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: jisung overworks himself but doesn't realize it until he gets the flu. minho takes care of him. and puts him into a squirrel onesie.





	squirrel hugs

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language unfortunately so sorry if there are grammar mistakes :( i hope you like it!

Jisung gets off the bus with a smile on his face. He’s very tired and has an enormous headache, but it was a good day. He had spent his day in the studio writing songs with his friends Chan and Changbin. They form a hip-hop group together, 3RACHA. 

Jisung is a rapper. He loves being a rapper. He loves to share his opinions with people through-out his music. It was a lot of work, he had to admit that. Especially since 3RACHA was making a new album. Jisung had promised he wanted to help his hyungs with writing more lyrics. 

Chan and Changbin went home a couple of hours before Jisung, but the youngest of the group wanted to practice a little bit longer, even though he felt bad and was hungry. 'A little bit longer' ended up being more than an hour. He had promised his boyfriend, Minho, to be home around 4 PM. 

The screen of his phone lights up. Jisung glances at the notifications and a sigh leave his lips. All of the messages and missed calls are from Minho. He checks the time. 7 PM. He fastens his pace and walks home quickly, not wanting to make Minho wait any longer. 

Minho had probably seen him walking into the garden because of the door flying open before Jisung could even grab his keys. 'Jisung baby I was so worried! Are you alright?' Minho asks and wraps his arms around Jisung.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and a headache,' Jisung mumbles when Minho grabs his wrist and brought him to the living room. 'But you're really pale, your head is warm and you’re a little hoarse… Did you eat today?' Minho asks. You can hear the worriedness in his tone. 'I had two bottles of energy drink... And like I said, I have a headache so that’s why my forehead is warm. And my voice his a little hoarse from practicing all day,' Jisung says and tries to pull off a fake smile. Minho sighs and shook his head. 

'I told you to take care of yourself before you left. Stay here, I want to take your temperature because it feels like you're having a fever,' Minho says and runs upstairs. Jisung slowly takes his coat off and plops onto the couch. The tiredness of the whole day working under the sharp artificial lights of the studio was starting to kick in.

Minho comes back with a thermometer and sits down next to his boyfriend. He takes Jisung’s temperature. 'See, you have a fever. I already felt you're not feeling well when I kissed your forehead this morning,’ Minho says and shows Jisung the thermometer. 

Jisung frowns. The songs he wrote that day went through his head. The joy he had with his hyungs, Changbin and Chan. He shakes his head. He isn’t sick or tired. He is okay! 

‘I’m okay! I’m not sick!’ Jisung says and stands up. Minho grabs Jisung’s shoulders. ‘You are lying to yourself. You have a fever, here is the physical proof! You have to take care of yourself okay? Taking care of yourself always comes first,’ Minho shouts. Jisung doesn’t really know what to say. His boyfriend snorts. ‘I want you to take a shower. Waters does wonders. I'll prepare a meal for you because you can’t live on two bottles of energy drink,' Minho says. Jisung nods soulless and walks over to the bathroom.

His headache was getting stronger every second and he sighs. He throws his clothes in front of the laundry machine and grabs a towel. He closes his eyes when he stepped in the shower.  
He suddenly realizes how exhausted he is.

Tears form into his eyes as soon as he turns the shower on. He realizes how bad he’s treating himself. He just keeps going and going because he loves his work so much. Minho is right. Again. He isn’t treating himself well. 

Jisung quickly showers himself and goes to his bedroom. He throws himself on the bed in his underwear and lets his tears flow.

‘Sungie baby? Are you crying?’

The door opens and Minho walks into the bedroom, seeing his boyfriend sitting on the bed in his underwear, with his head buried in his hands. ‘Oh Sungie,’ Minho says and hugs Jisung tightly. Jisung sobs and buries his head in Minho’s shoulder. ‘I-I’m so sorry Minho, you told me to look after myself and I didn’t listen! I’m so tired Minho,’ Jisung cries. Minho wipes his tears after he pulled away and smiles at him. ‘It’s okay. You can’t do anything about it and it isn’t your fault at all. You’re really strong and I love you,’ he says and kisses Jisung. The younger boy smiles. ‘I love you too,’ he says, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Suddenly, Minho gets an idea. ‘Wait, I have something for you,’ he says and walks away, leaving Jisung confused on his bed. ‘Minho, what are you doing?’ he asks.  
Minho comes back with a bright smile on his face and a piece of clothing in his hands. ‘What is that- Oh no, you’re not going to make me wear a squirrel onesie!’ Jisung shouts, covering his eyes with his hands. Minho laughed. 

‘Yes, I am making you wear this! Put it on!’ Minho laughs and throws the onesie on Jisung’s head. ‘But what if I don’t want it?’ Jisung asks and crosses his arms. ‘Do I have to help you put it on?’ Minho asks and sticks his tongue out. Jisung giggles and decides to just listen to his boyfriend. If Minho wants something, it has to happen. 

‘Ahhh you look so cute!! Wait let me put on the hood,’ Minho runs towards his boyfriend as soon as he had put the onesie on. He puts the hood over his head and squishes Jisung’s cheeks. ‘I love you,’ he says and hugs Jisung. ‘I love you too,’ Jisung answers with a wide smile on his face. He feels happy. 

‘Well, are you coming downstairs with me? I still have some rice and fried chicken left,’ Minho says and grabs Jisung’s wrist. He pushes his boyfriend on the couch between the pillows, wraps him into a blanket and runs away to grab the food. 

‘My throat hurts,’ Jisung whines and pouts when Minho comes back. The elder kisses his cheek and feeds him a spoon of rice. ‘I know, you can rest now. Wait, I’ll message Chan you’re not coming tomorrow,’ Minho says and grabs his phone. Jisung’s eyes widen. ‘No! We have to-‘

Minho interrupts him by kissing him. ‘Sungie, you are sick. You have to rest. And do you really think you can rap with a sore throat?’ he says. Jisung bites his bottom lip and sighs. ‘You’re right. I’m sorry. I need to rest,’ he lay back into the pillows, moving another spoon of rice towards his mouth. 

‘Do you want to cuddle?’ Minho asked when Jisung had finished his rice and chicken. ‘Wait, I want ice cream first,’ Jisung says and another smile appears on his cute face. Jisung is so beautiful when he smiles. ‘Ice cream?’ Minho asks and laughs. ‘Yeah, they always say ice cream is good for a sore throat right?’ Jisung winks. 

Minho gets up and walks towards the kitchen. ‘What am I, a butler?’ he laughs when he comes back with chocolate ice cream. ‘Well I’m sick so you should take care of me…’ Jisung mumbles and laughs when Minho tickles him. 

‘I love you so much, you need to know that,’ Minho says and presses a big kiss on Jisung’s cheeks. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jisung and plays with his hair until Jisung fell asleep.


End file.
